Jasmine Potter, the Girl Who Lived
by cheesew97
Summary: An old theme, but I felt like retelling the story from the first book. The storyline will be fairly similar to that of the films due to fuzzy memory of the books until fourth year after love interests are introduced. For those of you unfamiliar, Jasmine thought she was a nobody living in the home of her adopted family the Dursleys. That is until Hagrid reveals her to be a witch.


**AN:** A regularly used spin on the story, but I thought I might try to rewrite the story if Harry Potter had been a girl. Things will be fairly similar to the films, due to my memory being fuzzy on the books,until fourth year when love interests are introduced for obvious reasons. And of course I would like to say I sadly do not own anything except my OC, thanks to JK Rowling, all credits to her.

**Jasmine Potter-The Girl-Who-Lived**

"Welcome Jasmine," Hagrid presented. "To Diagon Alley!"

Before Jasmine stretched a crooked alley, dominated on each side by tall buildings and teetering shops selling all kinds of magical wares. Her eyes widened like saucers, never in all her years had she even dreamt this was possible.

In the past the Dursleys had treated her like rubbish, using her practically as a slave. Nobody had thought her special, in spite of her shining auburn hair and deep emerald eyes. But ever since Hagrid had uttered the fateful words of "You're a witch Jasmine." her world had been thrown upside down.

She stepped out of entrance, marvelling at the sights and smells of Diagon Alley. Crowds walked past, each on their mission to spend or haggle. One shop that did catch her attention was the pet shop. Not just any pet shop, outside it were cages containing owls.

What kind of shop is this, Jasmine thought to herself. She decided to ask Hagrid later, so as not to appear ignorant in front of everyone.

) (

"I still need...a wand." And that was all that was left to buy as Jasmine struggled with cauldron, books and potions ingredients back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"A wand? You want Ollivander's, ain't no place better." Hagrid pointed out the shop. A plaque above the windows read "Fine makers of wands since 382 B.C". "Why don't you go on inside, just one more thin' I gotta pick up."

Jasmine entered. A small bell ran softly within the dusty confines of the shop.

"Hello?" Jasmine's voice seemed to be absorbed by the dust covering everything.

A bang jolted her to look up, into the face of the man himself. Ollivander looked every bit of his seventy years, but a twinkle in his eyes revealed the youth within.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you Ms Potter." He clambered down from his ladder. "It seems only yesterday when your mother and father were buying their first wands. Ah, this might do the trick." He pulled out a dusty case, taking out the wand inside as he walked to the counter.

Jasmine took it uncertainly.

"Well give it a wave." He said impatiently. And with a flourish, stacks of wands came crashing out of their shelves. "Apparently not." Ollivander gave a look of surprise. He made his way back into the forest of wands only to emerge with another.

"Perhaps this?" Jasmine flicked, smashing a lamp as a result. "No, no, definitely not!" Ollivander said with finality. But he attempted yet again. "I wonder?"

Jasmine could only crane her head to see his silhouette holding another case. He came back to the counter, wand in hand. Taking it off Ollivander, Jasmine felt a sudden surge in power flow through her.

"Curious, very curious..." Ollivander exclaimed to himself.

"Sorry," Jasmine spoke. "but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I ever sold Ms Potter, it just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather, just one other." Ollivander was talking in a hushed whisper. " It is curious that you should receive this wand, when its brother, gave you that scar." He pointed at the mark, now revealed from her fringe.

"And who own-"

"We do not speak his name, suffice it to say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible yes, but great, so I think it prudent that we can expect great things from you too."

Jasmine was beginning to feel uncomfortable when she saw Hagrid standing outside, a cage in his hand.

"Happy Birthday!" Inside sat the most beautiful snowy owl Jasmine had ever seen. She smiled, thanked Ollivander and headed to greet Hagrid.

**AN:** A lot of these chapters will be based on, what I feel are, important scenes from the film, so please don't mock for not having read the books, I have, only I sadly sold them to make room for Tolkien and A Song of Ice and Fire, whoops! Bit short, it's my first time so please excuse me for my woeful transgression, the next one probably won't be uploaded for a while due to the joy of the exam season. But heyho, it'll be up at some point so don't fret over it.


End file.
